


Luxury Daddies

by bottomchanyeol, hongryjim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongryjim/pseuds/hongryjim
Summary: Kyungsoo’s had plenty of sugar daddies before Chanyeol, but he’s not anything like Kyungsoo’s ever experienced before.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Luxury Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see what I did with the names of the characters in the drama? Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this fic! This fic and I had a lot of ups and downs, I wanted to quit several times, but I’m so glad I didn’t and I’m excited to see what people think! Enjoy the rest of BCYF (I know I will)

Chanyeol looked down at his watch for the thousandth time that night. He and Sehun had made plans to meet up for dinner. Chanyeol hasn’t even received something as small as a text from Sehun explaining why he was running so late. After the third time the waitress came up and asked, _“Is your partner going to show up anytime soon sir?”_ , Chanyeol considered just going home. He really didn’t want to go back to his big, empty house, but how different could being alone at a restaurant be from being alone at home.

 

Before he could get up from his seat, Sehun came and sat across from him. “Sorry I’m late, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol folded his arms across his chest. “You’re late,” he pouted.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “If you must know,” he started, exasperated. “I was out with my sugar baby, Junmyeon.” _A sugar baby?_

 

Of course, Chanyeol knew of sugar babies, but this was the first time he’d met someone who actually had one. _A sugar daddy!_ “You have a _sugar baby_?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Sehun shrugged. _Of course?_ “I have money to waste and I get lonely and he’s great company,” he explained before leaning in with a salacious smirk on his face. “He also has a very pretty ass.”

 

Chanyeol’s face heated up at that. “Stop doing stuff like that!” he whined.

 

Sehun snickered at that. “But I had to drop him off at home and _maybe_ I took a while to actually let him _leave,_ that’s why I was late.” Sehun relaxed into his chair and opened his menu. “Have you ever thought about getting a sugar baby, Yeol?” he asked without looking up.

 

“No?” he said, seeming almost embarrassed about the fact that he never considered it. “I don’t really feel comfortable with paying someone for sex. I’d feel too… _scummy._ ”

 

“You don’t _have_ to have sex with your sugar baby, some of them refuse to agree to a sexual arrangement,” Sehun looked over the top of the menu at Chanyeol. “A lot of them you can just spend time with and you pay them for their time and nothing more. They’re like therapists, but they solve loneliness not problems.”

 

Chanyeol frowned, actually starting to think about having such a relationship. He could certainly use some company, he’d been feeling especially lonely after taking over his father’s company and moving into a new, big, empty house. He hummed flatly to give Sehun some sort of response.

 

“You should get one,” Sehun encouraged. “You’ve been complaining about feeling lonely a lot lately and I don’t always have the time to come out for dinner.” Chanyeol pouted, he didn’t complain about being lonely. He would only mention it from time to time… frequently. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

“How would I even find a good sugar baby, Hunnie? I don’t want some random guy to end up stealing my information and then next thing I know my company’s bankrupt and-“

 

“You always find some sort of problem, huh?” Sehun interrupted. “I used _Luxury Daddies_ to find Junmyeon. I haven’t noticed anything _fraudulent._ ”

 

 

_Luxury Daddies…_

 

“I’ll think about it, Hunnie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 _You have a new message from Daddy PCY!_ was the first thing Kyungsoo saw when he opened his phone. This wasn’t the first time Kyungsoo had been contacted on the site, he was on a few different sites and had had plenty of sugar daddies before.

 

From: _Daddy PCY_

_Hello! This is my first-time using Luxury Daddies or trying to find a sugar baby ever, but I found you… intriguing?  Mnsdjkfjdsbk That sounds weird but I’d like to make some kind of arrangement with you?_

 

But Kyungsoo had never received a message quite like this one. Even when it was a sugar daddy’s first time, they would still exude some sort of confidence in their approach. More dominant in their approach. Usually messages he received weren’t so… _goofy._ Usually not seeming so genuine and innocent.

 

Compared to only wanting to be used as arm candy and a cock sleeve previously, Kyungsoo didn’t think he minded goofy innocence.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s phone lit up and sounded with a notification from the Luxury Daddies app, startling him in the middle of writing an email to his secretary. It was from the sugar baby he had messaged earlier! With how much of a mess his initial _dm_ was he didn’t think he’d get a response. Let alone a response at all.

 

From: _Baby Soo_

_Hello to you, too, Mr. PCY_ (Chanyeol couldn’t help laughing at being called Mr. PCY). _You’re cute, I’d like to meet to negotiate. When would you have in mind? I’m free all week, sir._

 

Chanyeol bit his lower lip as he read over that message. _He thinks I’m cute?_ Chanyeol thought to himself. He could help hiding his face in his hands, feeling the warmth of his cheeks.

 

To: _Baby Soo_

_How’s Wednesday afternoon?? I don’t have much planned and I’ll make sure it stays that way!_

 

Chanyeol sat in his rolly office chair, kicking his feet, and waiting for a response. It only took a couple of minutes before he got a response.

 

From:  _Baby Soo_

_That’s perfect. I’ll see you Wednesday, cutie ;)_

 

Chanyeol squealed before sending back a million heart emojis. The smile splitting his face didn’t go away even as he called his secretary.

 

“Yes sir?” Jongdae asked from the other side of the line.

 

“Make sure my schedule for Wednesday afternoon stays empty! I’ve gotta date!!”

 

 

 

 

 

“Sehunnie! I don’t know what I’m doing!” Chanyeol cried into the phone. It was Tuesday night, the night before he had his date with _Kyungsoo._ His nerves were getting to him now worse than ever, even worse than when he just simply messaged the kid.

 

“Calm down, Yeol, you’ll be fine,” Sehun reassured. Chanyeol heard another voice on the other side, saying something like _‘What’s wrong?’_ before Sehun responded with, “My friend’s getting a sugar baby and he’s scared.”

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Junmyeon. We just finished dinner so he’s hanging out at my place before I take him home. Don’t change the subject,” Sehun scolded. “You’ll be perfectly fine, Yeol. He already thinks your ditzy-ness is cute.”

 

Chanyeol pouted, unable to help his insecurities. “I don’t know, Hunnie… I’m just worried he’ll like me less when we’re actually in front of each other.”

 

“Yeol, shut up. You’re adorable and absolutely lovable, you’ll be fine! Now go to sleep so you’re not gross and groggy during your date!” Sehun said before hanging up, not allowing any further argument.

 

Chanyeol knew Sehun was right. He was usually who spoke sense into Chanyeol’s insecure thoughts.

 

He’d be fine tomorrow for this date with _Kyungsoo._

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was bouncing on his heals as he waited outside the restaurant he and Kyungsoo were supposed to meet at for lunch. He was still experiencing his predate jitters, but it had mostly subsided into excitement to actually meet _Kyungsoo_ in person. He could barely focus on his work this morning. Even though they’d barely known each other for a week, just the thought of Kyungsoo made Chanyeol’s heart flutter.

 

The two of them had connected pretty easily, which Chanyeol was overjoyed about. Kyungsoo typically didn’t send pictures (he had been waiting for Chanyeol to ask for some… which never happened), meanwhile Chanyeol sent plenty, unprovoked. From random selfies, to pictures of his little puppy, Toben, to the food he was cooking that night. He loved to send selfies the most because those would unfailingly get him a sweetly typed _cute_ from Kyungsoo. He couldn’t wait to hear Kyungsoo compliment him in person, though. It was such a small aspect of their budding relationship, but most people would refrain from calling him things like _cute_ or _pretty,_ but he found he rather liked it.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap on his shoulder. Chanyeol whipped his head around he made eye contact with none other than _Kyungsoo._

 

“Chanyeol?” he asked. Kyungsoo was so much more attractive in person. He had his black hair parted on the right side, in a coma style. He was dressed simply, in a button down and _tight_ black jeans.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked back, stupidly. Kyungsoo nodded his head with a gorgeous heart shaped smile taking over his face. Chanyeol was smitten. “It’s great to finally meet you!” he said excitedly.

 

“It’s nice meeting you, too, _cutie,_ ” Kyungsoo smiled wider ( _How was it possible for someone to have such a beautiful smile? Could Kyungsoo possibly get more perfect?_ ). “You haven’t been waiting for me long, have you?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “Not at all, it’s only been a couple minutes. We should go inside, I had reservations set up for us.”

 

Chanyeol led Kyungsoo inside with a hand on his lower back and checked them in. They were seated, and it wasn’t long until their waitress came to the table asking for their orders. Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol ordered for himself and waited for him to order for him as well. He was used to past sugar daddies ordering him something even on their first meeting, he wasn’t picky, so it usually wasn’t a problem. When Chanyeol had looked at him worriedly and softly asked, “Kyungsoo?” he couldn’t help being caught off guard. Kyungsoo had barely looked at the menu.

 

After the waitress had left with their orders taken, Kyungsoo asked, “So what made you want to get a sugar daddy?”

 

Chanyeol bit his lip ( _Cute_ ), “Well the other night, I was out with my friend and he was telling me about his own sugar baby, and I’ve been feeling especially lonely recently and he directed me to join the site.”

 

“I can certainly help with loneliness, baby,” Kyungsoo smiled, reaching across the table to take Chanyeol’s hand in his own. “Is there anymore you expect out of me?”

 

Chanyeol thought about it for a moment. “Not really? I don’t expect sex from you, but I don’t think I’m opposed until after we get to know each other better?” Chanyeol said shyly, feeling insecure again.

 

“That’s fine,” Kyungsoo squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Whatever makes you comfortable, beautiful. We can always renegotiate later.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. Their waitress returned, interrupting their chat to deliver their food. Once she was gone, Chanyeol asked, “So… an allowance?”

 

“What about allowances, baby?” Kyungsoo asked, sweetly, picking up his fork.

 

Chanyeol mimicked the action, beginning to play with his food instead of actually eating. “Like how do they work? What would be a good price?”

 

“It really depends on the relationship, usually I get paid around $4,000.”

 

“4,000 a week?” Chanyeol asked innocently.

 

Kyungsoo choked on his food at that causing Chanyeol to frantically get up from his seat to pat Kyungsoo’s back. “I wouldn’t know _what_ to do with $4,000 a week! I meant a month,” Kyungsoo said trying to catch his breath once his fit ended.

 

“Ohhh… I guess that makes sense.”

 

“Do you even have $4,000 to just waste every week?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously. He wasn’t meaning to be rude, but he’d never met someone who had _that_ much money.

 

Chanyeol looked up at the ceiling, trying to do some rough estimate of how much he made weekly. He had a lot saved up and he had several investments outside of the main company. Before long, he nodded saying, “Yeah, just about.”

 

 _Was this guy real?_ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

 

“Can I ask one more thing?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “Of course.”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, “Would it be weird if you moved in with me?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rose. “Well I have moved in with sugar daddies before, so I’m not against it. Typically, they don’t ask so early in the arrangement.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Well you don’t have to move in so quickly… I don’t know I usually dread going home so…”

 

 

“You want me to kind of be like your roommate?”

 

“Kind of?” Chanyeol said, unsure.

 

“I’ll think about it, baby. I’d like to know you better first, if that’s okay.”

 

“That’s perfectly fine, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said, smiling his big goofy smile. (Maybe Kyungsoo’s heart melted a bit at it… just maybe.)

 

The two continued to negotiate their arrangement as well as getting to know each other more. Both dreaded the end of their date, but Jongdae, unfortunately, texted Chanyeol telling him there was an emergency at the office that needed his _immediate_ attention.  Chanyeol pouted at his phone after he read the message. “I told Jongdae that I wanted my afternoon completely clear…”

 

“It’s an emergency, baby, don’t blame Jongdae too much,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Chanyeol nodded his head, still upset about being interrupted. “I’ll take you home now,” he said sadly as he stood from his seat.

 

Kyungsoo stood as well, lacing his fingers with Chanyeol’s. “I’d like that.”

 

Chanyeol smiled at the ground, big and doofy again.

 

Chanyeol opened the door of his grey Mercedes when the valet boy brought it back around the front of the restaurant and drove him back to his apartment that he shared with his roommate, _Baekhyun._ They held hands all the way from the car to Kyungsoo’s door.

 

“This is me,” Kyungsoo said, a bit awkwardly. Still not wanting to leave. “I really enjoyed our date, Yeol.”

 

“I did too… Soo,” Chanyeol tried out the nickname on the tongue. “I’d like to do this again. Really soon, please.”

 

“We can go on another date as soon as you like, baby. You know my schedule, I have quite a lot of time on my hands,” Kyungsoo said as he rubbed his hand up and down Chanyeol’s arm.

 

Chanyeol cutely squirmed a bit. “I like when you call me baby,” he blurted out without thinking.

 

Kyungsoo laughed, a deep, beautiful sound that Chanyeol wanted to hear so much more. “I know, cutie. Call me when I get back to the office?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, “I will, Soo!”

 

 

 

 

 

The two of them had gone on a few dates since then, Chanyeol even depositing Kyungsoo’s first allowance at the end of that first week. They had just left the little café they decided to go to for their fourth date and were walking around a park together now. They were mostly walking around in comfortable silence before Chanyeol’s curiosity cut through.

 

“You told me dropped out of school, yeah?” Kyungsoo nodded his head at that. “Can I ask why?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed, no sugar daddy before asked about why he’d quit school before. “I don’t mind telling, Yeol, most people just don’t care to know the reason,” he started. Chanyeol frowned at the statement. “But I just didn’t feel motivated to continue. I had always been terrible at studying and I wasn’t interested in my major, so in the end I just felt like I was wasting my parent’s money.”

 

“That’s why you started being a sugar baby?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “My parents kicked me out of the house after I told them, they felt like college was the only way I could actually get some sort of sustainable life and I didn’t want to work several jobs at once to stay afloat. Sugaring seemed like a good decision. It was and still is,” Kyungsoo smiled to the ground. “I really do enjoy what I do, not just because of the money.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “You never considered just switching your major?” he couldn’t help being a bit nosy.

 

“I didn’t want to be in school period,” Kyungsoo explained. “Don’t laugh at me, but I wanted to be a farmer.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help giggling a little, Kyungsoo didn’t quite strike him as the farmer type.

 

“It’s because you’re used to this more put together, pretty Kyungsoo. Before all the pampering and the sugar daddies, I was actually quite shy, I just wanted to live a quite simple lifestyle. In some ways I still want that.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. That made sense, Kyungsoo did seem to be like the more laid-back type, but the shyness he didn’t get at all. “You used to be shy?”

 

“Very. But that shyness doesn’t keep a sugar daddy around, so I have to force myself out of my shell,” Kyungsoo clarified. The way he said this it didn’t seem like it was a bad thing, rather sounded like it was a plus that having sugar daddies forced him into making himself more sociable. “They also liked to take me to company parties. While, I didn’t _have_ to speak a whole lot, rich people can sniff out nervous and shyness like fucking blood hounds.”

 

Chanyeol laughed at this, understanding the sentiment completely. When he was much younger at his first company party with his dad, he could feel the other CEOs and huge stock holders at the party judging him for how much nervous energy he had.

 

“I wouldn’t drag you along to those terrible company parties,” Chanyeol assured. “I barely want to be at those.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed dreamily and laid his hand over his chest, as if he were swooning. “My hero,” he smiled. Kyungsoo reached out and laced his fingers with Chanyeol’s. “How can I ever repay you?”

 

Chanyeol squeezed his hands with a dopey smile on his face. “Will you come back to my place?” he asked shyly.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

 

“I-I mean…” Chanyeol stuttered out. “I don’t wanna do anything… I’m just,” he trailed off. “I want to keep spending time with you, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo relaxed at this. “That’s fine, baby. I was just shocked,” he chuckled. “I don’t mind coming over.”

 

Chanyeol’s smile returned to his face. He immediately dragged Kyungsoo over to his house, too excited about having someone over.

 

Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped when Chanyeol’s grey Mercedes pulled up outside of his giant mansion. _How was it even possible that he had such a huge a house?_ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

 

“My family’s company has been around for a _looong_ time,” Chanyeol began to explain. “Plus my dad and my grandfather were super into making other investments on the side, kind of a Warren Buffett business approach, but with a more extravagant private life.”

 

The way he spoke about his wealth was incredibly nonchalant, as if being born into a million dollar family was an everyday thing. _Well I guess it is for him._ Kyungsoo had never met a sugar daddy that was _this_ rich.

 

“Are you gonna come in?” Chanyeol asked, cutting through Kyungsoo’s thoughts.

 

“Yeah, sorry…” he said, almost in a daze.

 

The inside of Chanyeol’s house was _somehow_ even more grand than the outside was. Kyungsoo swore the ceilings were 100 feet _at least._ (“They’re only fifteen,” Chanyeol told him later on when he asked. _Only_ fifteen!!) The walls were painted a simple white and adorned with paintings (“I had all of these commissioned,” Chanyeol explained. “They’re nice aren’t they?” _They were gorgeous_.) The furniture in the living room seemed fairly simple, a grey leather sectional taking up most of the space in the living room paired with a soft, darker grey rug and some accent chairs.

 

But what really won over Kyungsoo’s heart was the kitchen. The kitchen had so much space, _apparently real_ marble counter tops, and a massive island taking up the middle (the island alone could seat eight. _Eight!!!_ ) The kitchen’s ceiling’s were as high as the foyer’s and the living room’s, even having a full wall cabinet that held all of Chanyeol’s fine china.

 

Chanyeol laughed as he watched as Kyungsoo flailed about the kitchen, as if he’d never seen a kitchen before.

 

Kyungsoo ended up laying across the island like he was trying to hug it, pathetically saying into the marble, “I love your kitchen so much. Please let me come over just to cook, I’m begging!”

 

Chanyeol smiled and leaned against the island himself. “You’re welcome over any time, but please come in the living room with me,” he pouted. “I don’t wanna sit alone.”

 

What was Kyungsoo gonna do? Say no?

 

(He almost did because of how in love he was with the kitchen.)

 

The two of them ended up cuddling up on the couch together, Chanyeol’s head cuddled up to Kyungsoo’s chest, which was another thing no other sugar daddy had done with him. But they got comfortable like that and just talked more, before Chanyeol sat up abruptly.

 

“I haven’t offered you anything to drink since you’ve gotten here!” he said before getting up and walking to the kitchen. “Do you want champagne or water or something?”

 

 _Who the hell just offers up champagne like that?_ But Kyungsoo wouldn’t pass up the chance for some good champagne. “What champagne do you have?”

 

“Roederer Cristal Rose,” Chanyeol called from the kitchen, most likely looking through his wine rack.

 

Kyungsoo choked. _Was this man out of his mind? That was $1,000 champagne! And he wanted to just drink it casually on a random Saturday afternoon?_

 

“If that’s not really your speed, we can have Veuve Clicquot Brut… or Mailly Brut Reserve Grand Cru. I think Roederer is better though. I also have wine if you don’t want something sparkly, but I’m not really into wine, so I don’t know if it’s good.”

 

Kyungsoo was reeling, still trying to catch his breath. Even after getting some explanation on how _rich_ Chanyeol was, it still caught him off guard.

 

“Soo?” Chanyeol called after not getting a response for a while.

 

“T-the Roederer is f-fine,” Kyungsoo wheezed, hitting his chest in an attempt to calm down.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m _great!_ ” Kyungsoo yelled back, hoping that didn’t seem cryptic.

 

Chanyeol came back to the couch with two flutes of the champagne rose in his hands, he handed one over to Kyungsoo as he sat down. “Are you really okay?” Chanyeol asked again. “Your face is red.”

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before taking a sip of the champagne. “I’m just… blown away by you.” he finally said.

 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the left. “What do you mean?” he asked before taking a sip himself. _Damn that was good._ It’d been a while since he last had Roederer.

 

“That’s exactly it! You don’t realize how fucking loaded you are! It’s crazy!” Kyungsoo setting his flute down on the coffee table before he ended up spilling it on the couch, _not that Chanyeol would worry about something like that._ “You invite me over to your insane mansion like it’s nothing and then you offer me _$1,000 champagne_ , the most anyone’s ever offered to me before has been $100 wine.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged before taking another longer sip. “$1,000 really isn’t that much, plus it’s really good champagne.” He followed suit in setting his flute on the coffee table before turning to Kyungsoo, “And isn’t a big part of sugaring getting spoiled? Just think of me spoiling you extra.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t really argue with _that._ “Fine,” he said with a skeptical pout, “but I’ll need some time to get used to it.”

 

Chanyeol beamed. “Take your time, Soo! I won’t be going anywhere.”

 

The two continued to sip on their champagne and talk about nothing in particular. Kyungsoo even getting a chance to cook something in that _amazing_ kitchen after hearing Chanyeol’s tummy growl. It was the best meal Chanyeol’s _ever_ had and he wasn’t being biased.

 

After their dinner together, Chanyeol drove Kyungsoo back to his apartment. He walked him up to his room, holding hands, feeling the end of date adrenaline.

 

“Thank you for today, Yeol,” Kyungsoo smiled up at him once they reached his door. “And thank you for letting me use your kitchen.”

 

“You don’t have to keep thanking me,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I told you you’re welcome to use it whenever you please.”

 

Kyungsoo practically had hearts in his eyes, Chanyeol is the _only_ sugar daddy (read: _man_ ) who could make him this head over heels. “When’s the next time I can cook for you?”

 

“Well…” Chanyeol took a second to really think about it before deciding on, “I won’t be super busy this week, so very soon if you want.”

 

“I’d like that a lot,” Kyungsoo said softly. He squeezed Chanyeol’s hand in his own before lifting up on his tip toes to plant a peck against his cheek. “Good night, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol stood there stunned, watching Kyungsoo walk into his apartment. He was only taken out of his speechlessness from the click of the door closing. “N-night, Soo!” he yelled through it. _Holy shit…_ Chanyeol felt a smile splitting his face before he walked back to his car with a new spring in his step.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo pressed his back against the other side of the door after walking through. Hearing a _N-night, Soo!_ after a couple of seconds which made the smile on his face only widen. He sighed, still riding the high of his day with Chanyeol before this reverie was interrupted by Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s roommate, clearing his throat from their living room.

 

“Welcome home, cheater,” Baekhyun said.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the accusation. “Baekhyun, let me reminisce, this is probably the most fun I’ll ever have with a sugar daddy.” He pushed himself off the door and into the living room to flop down next to Baekhyun. He was watching one of those trashy dramas where the frumpy, poor girl who works at the some café for like 60 hours a week somehow lands the sexiest, richest, most put-together CEO in _existence._

 

Baekhyun had been staring at him incredulously since Kyungsoo came into view to when he sat on the couch. “ _You? Having fun with a sugar daddy?_ How is that possible?” he prodded.

 

Kyungsoo sighed thinking back to their date, completely forgetting about Baekhyun’s stupid drama as his smile from earlier returned. “I don’t know what it is, Baekhyun… but he’s just so easy to talk to and get along with. It feels like… he genuinely interested in me and not just interested in stuffing his cock in me, y’know?” Baekhyun guffawed at his crudeness. “It’s just nice,” Kyungsoo continued, ignoring the outburst.

 

Baekhyun managed to compose himself enough to coo, “Awwwww, Soo Soo’s in _loooooooove!_ ” in his most loving, but still ridiculously irritating voice.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not, I’m just enjoying myself.”

 

“If you say so,” Baekhyun said, clearly not believing him. He turns back to the drama, reacting appropriately to each scene, even though he seen the same thing played out in another drama he’s watched.

 

Kyungsoo also returned his attention back the tv, the frown still marring his features. There was _no_ way he could be in love with his sugar daddy. No matter how cool and cute he actually was, at the end of the day Chanyeol was another man who paid to spend time with him. That’s not someone you fall for. Not someone Kyungsoo could ever fall for.

 

The CEO in the drama was having an inner monologue about how he could never fall in love with someone like the barista when he tuned back into the drama.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo had visited Chanyeol’s mansion several times over the next few weeks to take over his granted kitchen privileges, eventually Chanyeol even gave him a key so he didn’t have to wait for Chanyeol was home to come over. They were spending a lot of their free time together, definitely more than Kyungsoo had with any of his past daddies before he moved in with them if they so wished. But Kyungsoo would usually go back to his and Baekhyun’s apartment after a little while.

 

Except for today. Kyungsoo was in the middle of cooking dinner in the ( _still ridiculously beautiful_ ) kitchen, when Chanyeol walked through the door letting out a loud frustrated sigh.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed before he called out, “Yeol? Everything okay?”

 

Chanyeol let a noise that sounded somewhere between a groan and a whimper, “No… not really…”

 

Kyungsoo lowered the heat on the doenjang samgyetang he was making before he went to go see Chanyeol. He walked up to Chanyeol, clearly seeing the stress in his expression. “Do you need to talk about it, baby?”

 

Chanyeol melted about it a bit at the endearment. “We can after you finish dinner,” he said cheekily. “It smells delicious by the way.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled at the compliment and Chanyeol’s slight change in demeanor, “Of course. Go try and relax while I finish up, yeah?”

 

Chanyeol nodded before moving to the couch and turning his ( _massive_ ) flat screen on. He flipped through channels before he settled on one that was showing some drama. It looked especially cheesy and romance-y, _his favorite._

 

About half way through the episode Chanyeol was watching, Kyungsoo came into the living room to let Chanyeol know dinner was ready. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed what Chanyeol was watching. “You like this drama, _too?_ ”

 

Chanyeol whipped his head around. “This is my first time watching it, but I mean I don’t hate it,” he shrugged. “Who else watches it?”

 

“Baekhyun, he watches all of these types of dramas even though they have basically the same plot.”

 

Chanyeol laughs a bit at that. “Yeah they’re plots are similar, huh? They’re fun though.”

 

Kyungsoo still couldn’t completely understand. “Anyway, dinners ready, come eat.”

 

Chanyeol got up from his seat, after pausing the drama to go sit with Kyungsoo in the dining room. It looked like a fairly simple dish, but while Chanyeol could cook a bit he definitely wasn’t on Kyungsoo’s level at all. “What is this?” he finally asked.

 

Kyungsoo looked up from blowing on the broth in his spoon. “It’s doenjangsamgyetang… have you not had this either.”

 

Like most of the dishes Kyungsoo made him, the name sounded familiar, but with both his father and grandfather chasing after such _extravagant_ life styles, they ended up eating a lot of western ” _gourmet_ ” dishes. “I probably didn’t… but if I did, it was a long time ago and _heavily_ westernized.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, finally tasting the broth with a nod. “How’s it taste?”

 

Chanyeol followed his lead and tasted the broth. He smiled at the taste, “Delicious as always, Soo!”

 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo smiled. Chanyeol never failed to compliment his cooking, he knew he was a good cook from the endless praise he’d gotten from Baekhyun, but coming from Chanyeol it felt… weirdly _special._ “Anyway…” Kyungsoo begun. “What had sighing so heavily when you came back home?”

 

Chanyeol’s face immediately fell from being reminded of his day today. “Just…” he sighed. “… stressful office stuff. It’s not important.”

 

“That’s not true, Yeol. Talk to me, that’s what I’m here for.”

 

Chanyeol looked down at his stew. “I don’t know… I’m just under a lot of pressure trying to bag this partnership with this other company and it feels like each day they’re becoming harder and harder to convince. But if I can get a partnership with them there’s a huge chance that we can branch out into the states or even Europe,” he pouted. “I’m probably blowing it out of proportion but… I can’t help feeling like the weight of the world is on my shoulders.” Which held some truth, Chanyeol’s company was basically his world.

 

Kyungsoo’s frown deepened. “Don’t say that, baby, your feelings about all this is important. But I know you’ll be able to pull through,” he said as he reached across the table and took Chanyeol’s hand in his own. “You’re a great business man and I know you know how to get this partnership secured. Don’t stress too much.”

 

A sad smile spread over Chanyeol’s face, “Thanks, Soo.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, Yeol?”

 

Chanyeol mulled over that question for a bit. “I… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything…”

 

“Whatever it is I’m sure I’ll be fine, Yeol,” Kyungsoo assured. “Tell me what you need, baby, I’ll do anything you want.”

 

Chanyeol shyly bit his bottom lip. “Can you… _maybe…_ stay over?” he asked hesitantly. “I just…” he hesitated. “Take care of me? Please?”

 

“Of course, baby,” Kyungsoo said. “You don’t have to hesitate to ask me something like that, I’m here for you, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol smiled down at his plate, “Thanks, Soo.”

 

After the two finished dinner, Chanyeol dragged Kyungsoo to the couch to finish watching the drama from earlier. (“Do I have to watch this stupid drama?” “It’s not stupid! And _you’re_ supposed to be taking care of me, right?” “………. Fine.”)

 

Kyungsoo was laying against the arm of the couch while Chanyeol had his head resting on his chest. Kyungsoo had his hand running through Chanyeol’s hair, paying more attention to his sugar daddy’s reaction to the drama rather than the drama itself. He watched Chanyeol nuzzle further into his chest before mumbling, “CEO Jaeyeol is in such denial about liking Soojin, like why else would he be going to the café so often?”

 

“What does he even see in her though?” Kyungsoo cut in. “Her life’s basically a complete mess and she’s super clumsy and frumpy.”

 

Chanyeol turned his head so his chin was resting on Kyungsoo’s chest. “Sure it’s projecting ad pandering as hell, but it’s not _wild_ of a concept,” he explained. “For instance, I hate how pretentious most of my millionaire peers act, so being with someone more down to earth and… _normal_ is a breath of fresh air.”

 

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. “I guess…”

 

Chanyeol tilted his head, smiling affectionately at him. “That’s why I like you so much.”

 

Kyungsoo’s expression immediately changed to one of shock. It wasn’t the first time a sugar daddy had told him that they liked him, but it was the first time he’d heard it with such sincerity. Chanyeol was the only one who would actually only compliment him just to do that, no ulterior motive just the genuine want to flatter Kyungsoo. Before he could think about it any further, Kyungsoo craned his neck forward and pressed a quick peck against Chanyeol’s lips.

 

Chanyeol’s eye widen after Kyungsoo pulls away, Kyungsoo left in a similar state of shock. “I-I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking, I-I-“

 

“Kiss me again.”

 

 _What?_ “What?”

 

“Please kiss me again,” Chanyeol pouted, getting impatient. “It’ll help me feel better,” he continues, trying to convince Kyungsoo further with his puppy eyes.

 

Kyungsoo bites his lip before flipping them over so Chanyeol’s laying on the couch underneath him. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck once he leaned down to _finally_ kiss him.

 

Kissing Kyungsoo almost felt _too_ right to Chanyeol. The way the both of them moved against each other was perfectly synchronized. Chanyeol whimpered against Kyungsoo’s lips, arching his back up to get closer to the latter.

 

Kyungsoo pulled back to from their lip lock to catch his breath. He drank in Chanyeol’s lustful state, lips red and swollen, a pretty flush decorating his cheeks. Kyungsoo leans back in to peck Chanyeol’s lips again before continuing to pepper kisses against his cheeks and moving down his neck.

 

“Ohh… Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol moaned over the sounds of the drama on the TV. He let his eye flutter as he tangled his fingers into Kyungsoo’s short, black hair. “Please Soo…”

 

Kyungsoo lifted his head from where he was pressing a kiss against Chanyeol’s jugular. “You want to go further, Yeol?” he asked, maintaining eye contact. “Are you sure?”

 

Chanyeol swallowed, squirming underneath Kyungsoo. “I am… I didn’t think I’d want to do something like… _this._ I can’t help that I want you though…” Kyungsoo’s eye seemed darker as Chanyeol stared into them, clouded over with lust. He whined under such an intense stare. “Please do something…”

 

Kyungsoo palmed Chanyeol’s crotch, grinding the heel of his palm against his half hard cock causing Chanyeol to gasp. He leaned in to whisper into Chanyeol’s ear, “Go get ready for me in your room, baby.”

 

Once Kyungsoo had leaned back away from him enough, Chanyeol scrambled up and ran into his room, eager to please his sugar baby. He rushed to completely strip out of his light blue button down, slacks, and undergarments. By the time Chanyeol was fully naked and sprawled out on his bed, he wondered how _ready_ he should be for Kyungsoo. He laid down on his back and began trailing his hand down to his cock when Kyungsoo appeared in his doorway.

 

“What do you think you’re up to, baby?”

 

Chanyeol gulped at the tone. No one had ever made him feel so helpless, if anything he was the only who others were usually at the mercy of. But he couldn’t say he hated feeling that way. “… I was getting ready for you,” he quietly, almost ashamedly, said.

 

“I never told you to touch yourself though, _did I?_ ” one of Kyungsoo’s eyebrow’s quirked up in question.

 

Chanyeol clenched his fist before bringing it up to his chest, “N-no… I’m sorry, Soo…”

 

Kyungsoo easily melted for the man spread out for him. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll look past it _this_ time.”

 

The implication of this happening again and maybe _more_ happening another time had a shiver running down his spine. He unconsciously let out a soft moan and his cock made a small jump.

 

“Turn over on all fours for me.”

 

Chanyeol did as he was told before Kyungsoo could even get the entire order out. He made sure to ( _enticingly_ ) wiggle his hips once he was in the requested position.

 

Kyungsoo finally joined him on the bed, kneeling behind him and smoothing a hand over his ass and over his hip. “So pretty for me.”

 

Chanyeol visibly tensed up, gasping. Kyungsoo had never made him feel so intensely _turned on_ before, Chanyeol barely understood how being dominated made him feel until now. He felt Kyungsoo’s hand move further up his side and around his chest, the fingers quickly finding one of his nipples and pinching. He struggled to bite back a moan.

 

“Don’t hold back, Yeol,” Kyungsoo said, his voice suddenly a lot closer than Chanyeol remembers it being. He sucks in a stuttering breath before letting out a soft, shy moan at another twist of his nipple. “There we go, I want to hear all the pretty sounds you’ll make for me, baby.”

 

 _Where did Kyungsoo learn to talk like this?_ Chanyeol squeezed his thighs together, feeling his cock throb between his legs.

 

Kyungsoo ’ _tsked’_ before prying Chanyeol’s thighs apart with his free hand then wrapping it around his cock. Chanyeol choked at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hand on his cock combined with the hand playing with his nipple. The hand on his dick was moving at languid pace, barely giving enough stimulation to get him close to cumming. “Please don’t tease me, Soo, _pleasepleaseplease._ ”

 

Kyungsoo softly cooed at his begging. “Asking so sweetly for me, how could I deny you a thing?” he asked, moving both hands away from Chanyeol’s nipple and cock. “What do you want me to do, baby?”

 

Chanyeol whined at the lack of contact before swallowing and saying, “W-want… want you inside me… y-your fingers.” His mind already felt like it had turned to mush even though Kyungsoo hadn’t done much.

 

Kyungsoo kissed his shoulder. “Stay right here.” He moved across the bed to reach into Chanyeol’s nightstand drawer for his lube, which was half empty. “Oh?” Kyungsoo started, Chanyeol’s face heating up once he realized what Kyungsoo was talking about. “Have you been fingering yourself, Chanyeol?”

 

Said man shivered from the bit of humiliation. He pressed his face into the pillow under his head and nodded against it, too embarrassed to use his voice.

 

“Aww, no need to be ashamed, Chanyeollie.” Kyungsoo popped open the lube bottle, pour some onto his fingers, and rubbed it between the digits to heat it up. “I bet you looked so pretty fingering yourself open.”

 

Chanyeol groaned into the pillow when Kyungsoo rubbed his slick fingers against his hole. It’d been so long since someone had touched him there, made him feel even a smidgen of how small Kyungsoo was making him feel right then. “… Please…” he said as Kyungsoo began to sink the first finger into his hole. Chanyeol sucked in a gasp, feeling his muscles tense against the intrusion, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed, but not so much he wanted to stop.

 

“That feel good, baby?” Kyungsoo asked slowly thrusting his finger in and out.

 

Chanyeol bit his lip in a vain attempt to keep his moans at bay as he nodded his head. “F-feels… Fuck, feels so good…” he panted out breathless.

 

Kyungsoo laid his chest against Chanyeol’s back and leaned over to nibble on the shell of his ear, feeling the effect of this action in the way Chanyeol quivered. “You like that, Yeol?” he asked, pushing in a second finger along the first.

 

“I might… might cum if you do that again…”

 

“We can’t have that, can we?” Kyungsoo chuckled. “I only want you cumming from my cock, baby,” Kyungsoo said into his ear, voice lower than it was previously.

 

“Holy shit, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol gasped, gripping the sheets between his fingers. “Please, I’m ready, fuck me already.”

 

“Let me finish stretching you first, baby, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

A whine got stuck in the back of Chanyeol’s throat at this. He knew he was being an impatient brat and that Kyungsoo was right, but that didn’t stop him from pushing his hips back onto Kyungsoo’s fingers.

 

Almost immediately, Kyungsoo stopped the movement with a hand on Chanyeol’s hip. “Stay still, baby.”

 

Chanyeol whined, lightly kicking his feet. “Please hurry, I can’t take it!”

 

Kyungsoo quickly pressed a third finger into Chanyeol, thrusting faster and finally curling his fingers against Chanyeol’s prostate. Chanyeol choked on a moan from the new wave of pleasure. He let his chest fall to the bed, face pressed against his pillow again, gasping for air. “This what you wanted, Yeol?” Kyungsoo growled into his ear.

 

Chanyeol’s thighs started to close together again, feeling a knot curl tighter in his stomach, nearing his climax. “S-Soo… oh shit, Soo, s-stop… I’m gonna cum…”

 

Kyungsoo pulled the digits out at that, Chanyeol completely falling flat on the bed. “Was that too much for you, baby?” Kyungsoo cooed, gently patting Chanyeol’s butt with his clean hand.

 

Chanyeol sighed, trying his best to calm down. He turned over onto his side to look at Kyungsoo more easily, quietly asking, “Will you fuck me now, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo’s hand moved up to rub Chanyeol’s hip. “Anything for you, baby. Lay on your back for me.”

 

Chanyeol slowly flopped himself over onto his back, feeling as if his limbs didn’t fully work. He watched Kyungsoo reach over to the nightstand to find condoms. “I-I don’t have any…” Chanyeol told him, ashamed. “B-but I’m clean…”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows were raised at the confession. “So am I, but… are you sure about not using protection?”

 

Chanyeol bit his lower lip, nodding shyly. “Fuck me, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo lubed up his cock and teased the tip against Chanyeol’s rim, the latter curling his fingers into the sheets underneath his fingers. Chanyeol made a sound between a whimper and a groan before Kyungsoo finally started to thrust in. His gasp morphed into a long-drawn out moan, his muscles tensing a bit against his will.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows are furrowed together once he was bottomed out. He held onto Chanyeol’s hips and pulled him further onto his cock.

 

Chanyeol yelped, “Fuck! You’re… you’re so deep, Kyungsoo, _please!_ ”

 

Kyungsoo hummed, grinding his hips. “Do I feel good, baby?”

 

Chanyeol threw his head back into his pillow, moving his hips to fuck himself on Kyungsoo’s cock, “Please, Soo! Move, please, wanna… wanna _feel_ y-“ he choked on his last word after Kyungsoo’s first thrust. He wasn’t given a chance to gather his barring before Kyungsoo started up a fast pace, his grip on Chanyeol’s hips not letting up. “ _Oh, Kyungsoo_ ,” Chanyeol moaned. He cried out once Kyungsoo found his prostate, “ _Please!_ Right t-there, Soo!”

 

Kyungsoo groaned deep in his throat, thrusting just _that_ much harder. “Right there, baby?” he asked somehow still sounding composed.

 

“ _Yes!_ Don’t stop, Soo… don’t… _fuck_ don’t stop…” Chanyeol panted. He untangled one of his hands from his bed sheets to pinch his nipple between his fingers. Just the way Kyungsoo was talking to him was getting him closer and _closer_ to the edge. “Mmmh… Soo I’m gonna cum, don’t _stop!_ ”

 

Kyungsoo slowed his thrusts to a stop before pulling out. “I don’t think so, baby,” he exhaled. He laid down and patted the side of Chanyeol’s hips, “Hop on, baby boy.”

 

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo in disbelief.

 

“You want to cum, don’t you?” Kyungsoo asked, teasing.

 

Chanyeol quickly sat up and climbed onto Kyungsoo’s lap, lining up with his cock. He sank down on the cock with a sigh, grinding his hips once he reached the base. He moaned quietly as he planted his hands on Kyungsoo’s chest. Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo’s hands hold onto his hips again after he lifted up onto his knees to drop back down onto his cock again. He gasped as he started to set a pace with his bouncing, choosing to grind his hips a bit after each drop down.

 

Kyungsoo tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s hips before fucking him onto his dick harder. “I told you to make yourself cum, didn’t I? Come on, baby, I wanna see you cum on my cock.”

 

He gasped at Kyungsoo’s words, balling his hands into fists on Kyungsoo’s chest.  “Please, I’m close,” he whined. He’d only been riding Kyungsoo for a couple of minutes, but he could already feel his legs starting to cramp up.

 

Kyungsoo hummed disapprovingly. “Come on you can make yourself cum,” he said, tapping Chanyeol’s hip twice, urging him to keep going.

 

Chanyeol groaned. He reached down to grab his own dick to try and help himself reach his climax. Which was immediately intercepted by Kyungsoo slapping his hand away.

 

“I thought I said you were cumming from my cock only, yeah?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed and he gave Kyungsoo his most threatening puppy glare. _Why was Kyungsoo being so difficult?_ He huffed before he started changing the angle of his own thrusts to try and find a better angle.

 

“ _Holy fuck,_ ” Chanyeol cried out once he found the perfect angle to hit his prostate, his movements completely ceasing from the shock of pleasure.

 

Kyungsoo growled deep in his throat before planting his feet on the mattress and fucking up into the man on top of him.

 

Chanyeol moaned, babbling nonsense about _you feel so good, Soo_ and _fuck! So deep_ in between each sound. He reached down, holding his hands against the ones already gripping his hips. “ _Hhhngh…_ S-Soo, I’m so close, _please!_ ”

 

Kyungsoo licked his lips, thrusting up a few more times before quietly commanding, “Cum for me, baby boy.”

 

That did it for Chanyeol. Just a few thrusts later, he was cumming across Kyungsoo’s chest and his own thighs, whimpering and shaking in his sugar baby’s hold.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kyungsoo groaned, pushing Chanyeol back onto the bed and pulling out. He jerked himself off onto Chanyeol’s chest, some landing on his chin.

 

Kyungsoo flopped onto the space on the bed next to Chanyeol, not fancying laying in his own cum. The two caught their breath before Kyungsoo got up to get a washcloth to clean them both down.

 

“Hey, Soo,” Chanyeol asked after the other was finished wiping them both down.

 

“Yeah, Yeol?” he asked.

 

“Thank you… for taking care of me…” he said, suddenly feeling bashful.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled coming back to lay with Chanyeol, pulling him into his chest. “There’s no need to thank me, baby. I said I’d do anything you needed me to. That’s what I’m here for.”

 

Chanyeol smiled, snuggling into Kyungsoo’s chest. After a couple of moments his eyes snapped back open and he looked back up at the other. “Should we negotiate your allowance because of this? I don’t want to not be paying you now that we’re… _y’know…_ ”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened before softening. “Don’t worry about it. This is _more_ than enough.”


End file.
